Betraying Destiny
by Lisa Clairborne
Summary: This one doesn't include Yuuki or Kaname. This is just Zero as a struggling high school student trying to help keep up with the bills for his mom.


**This is another one of my fan fics of course. This one is for Vampire Knight. I love it, a lot. But this one doesn't include Yuuki or Kaname. This is just Zero as a struggling high school student trying to help keep up with the bills for his mom. Hope you guys love it like I do! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Chapter 1: The meeting**

(Zero: P.O.V.)

STOP! He screamed with all his might as he watched her take a few steps towards the edge. Her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she watched him inch closer. Her heart was broken and breaking staring into the eyes she adored before she was struck with a painful reality that he caused.

She lifted her arms up as if she was flying, she felt the wind blow across her face and she heard him say "Please don't do this. I love you please don't do it. This isn't the answer." Her heart swelled when he said he loved her but the pain consumed her happiness and she was overcome with sorrow. She said "please don't say that to me after everything you did to me.

I felt like I was going to die with all that pain flowing through me. I thought I should just end it here and now so it will be gone." He said "I mean it, I love you." She opens her eyes and looks at him with even more pain than before. Suddenly a black mist appears behind her and arms form wrapping themselves around her waist. A face comes into view and he sees who it is. He calls in a calm voice to her

"Come with me now. He doesn't love you but I have always loved you. Be with me and I'll give you everything you ever wanted." She looks into the guys eyes and says "I love you too Taylor." He smiles at her and brings her lips to his. Her eyes close and she holds onto him. His eyes are open and are staring at Zero. They part and she looks at him with tears still in her eyes. He wipes them away and kisses where the tears were. She looks over at Zero only staring at him as more tears brim over. Zero feels pain and the ache to wrap his arms around her.

She lifts her arms up again and she steps back towards the ledge. Zero says "Stop, please stop Lisa." She says "Goodbye Zero." She closes her eyes and jumps. He sprints to the ledge trying to grab her hand. He screams "LISA NO!" Pain, Sorrow, Anger, Desperation, and Sadness consume him. He watches as her body hits the ground and her eyes close. Blood seeps out of her staining the pavement. He crashes to his knees as the tears spill out of him. He calls out her name, "Lisa, LISA!"

He jolts up in his bed shaking and sweating profusely. He breathes hard and heavy struggling to catch his breath. When he's finally calmed down he looks around his room feeling stuffy. He pushes the covers back and gets up stretching then walks over to his window and pulls it open immediately feeling a gust of cool air rush into his room. He sighs relieved then rubs his eyes. "That's the third time I've had that dream.

Why? I don't even know the girl, and yet…" He trails off rubbing his chest feeling a dull ache slowly fading away. "Why does my heart hurt like this? It was only a dream; it shouldn't affect me like this." He stands there befuddled still rubbing his chest absently. "Who is she? I don't think I've seen her around school." He looks up into the sky staring at the moon's silvery glow. He feels a release in his heart and he sighs again peacefully.

He goes back to his bed and plops down on the sheets pulling them over him. He turns and looks out the window as sleepiness overwhelms him. His eyes slowly drift close and he has a different dream than before. In the morning he gets up and heads to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later he walks down stairs and comes into the kitchen grabbing a bite to eat. "Aren't you going to eat more than that honey?" He looks over at his mother seeing worry in her eyes. "I'm okay mom I think this'll hold me over til lunch." She gives him a disapproving look and he finally gives in and grabs an apple and toast. She smiles and pats his head.

"Thank you dear." He smiles at his mother feeling a wave of happiness but hiding it so his mother won't know that he actually likes her. Her mother turns to look at him and winks. He smirks a bit then she goes to the sink and starts washing dishes. Just then his little sister walks down the steps and she's rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Gu morning evwey body." Her brother gets up and walks over to her picking her up and hugging her. "Good morning princess." She giggles and he puts her down in her chair and goes to the fridge to pour her a glass of orange juice. "Hey Zero are you going to work today?" He says "Yep, we need the money."

She turns to look at him and says "You should be putting that money up for when you go to college. Believe me it's not cheap." He rolls his eyes and just nods even though he knows. "I want to support you mom; Leila and Naru too. I'm not going to leave right after I get out of high school.

Imma stick around for a while and besides you guys would miss me too much." She smiles at that and decides to let it go for now. He smiles down at Lisa as she flashes him one of her heart stopping smiles. He tickles her and she squeals with laughter. "Alright you two that's enough. Shouldn't you be getting ready Zero school will start in another hour. You know how long it takes for you to get out of here when you relax."

He says "Don't worry about me mom, I'll be fine." She says "Just try and make it on time okay?" He nods. She smiles and turns back to the dishes. "Mom you need me to pick up anything from the store?" She thinks about it for a while "Yeah actually I do, I'll give you a list after I finish these." He nods then finishes up his food just as Naru comes walking down the steps.

"Hey everybody." He rubs his eyes and yawns sitting down next to Leila. Leila says "Good morning sleepy head." He looks over at Zero and says "What are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He says "School doesn't start yet ya knuckle head." He sticks out his tongue at him and Zero laughs.

Naru smiles back and Zero gets up to get another cup to pour Naru some orange juice. When his mom finishes the dishes she pours herself a cup of coffee then grabs a pen and paper and sits at the table making a list of things she needs from the grocery store. Zero gets up and washes his dishes out then goes back up stairs to get dressed. Fifteen minutes later he's ready and makes his way down stairs. He sees his mother fixing Leila's hair and Naru is sitting on the couch looking at his homework.

"Okay mom where's the list?" She grabs the list off of the table and hands it to him. He takes a quick look at it then puts it in his pocket. He walks over to his mom bending down and kissing her on the cheek then walks over to Leila and sets his bag down as she leaps into his open arms.

She says "Have a good day big brother." He smiles and says "you too, don't let Naru get into any trouble." She says in her sweet little soprano voice "I won't." He looks over at Naru seeing him pouting. He walks over tackling him and tickling him mercilessly. "I give, I give." Naru squeals and Zero hugs him and says "Be good." Naru nods. He walks back over to his mom and hugs her tight and says "I'll be back soon mom, please don't over work yourself."

She smiles and says "Oh don't worry about me, I'll be just fine. Now go to school." He smiles at her and he heads for the door his mother following after him. He opens the door stepping out and hears his mom say "Have a good day Zero." He waves back and she smiles closing the door. "Hey Zero how's it going?" He turns and sees his friend Takahashi. He says "fine. Man I can't wait until this weekend. I'll have a break off of school and finally be able to have some time to myself."

Takahashi laughs and says "I know what ya mean. I'll finally be able to spend some more time with my girl. You should get a girlfriend; every girl at school except for my Nikki of course wants you on their arm." Zero turns to his friend. "I'm not looking for a relationship. I'm just trying to get through high school and be at work on time." His friend laughs and pats him on the back. "Ya need a little fun in your life or you'll turn into one of those workaholic stiffs." He says

"I don't have time for fun. I have too much to do. I already work three jobs and I go to school." Takahashi just looks at him, "still pretty rough huh? Ever since your old man died you've been through it." Zero nods and they both sigh as the school comes into view. "Well ya know you can always count on me if you need help." Zero looks over at his friend seeing the sincerity in his eyes. Zero pats him on the shoulder and smiles and says "I guess you're right. Thanks Kashi."

He nods and smiles. "Takahashi!" They both turn to a young girl their age running towards them. He waves to her and catches her up in a bear hug and kisses her hard as she giggles. He puts her down and she looks over at Zero. "Good morning Zero, how ya doing?" He says "I'm good. You?" She says "Fine thank you."

She looks back at Takahashi and says "Hey guess what I'm doing?" He says "What?" She laughs and says "I'm going to be joining gymnastics." He says "Really? Why?" "Cause yesterday I was on the schools track and I did a split on accident which by the way didn't hurt and someone from the gymnastics team saw me and asked if I wanted to join."

He says "Oh, okay well if it makes you happy then go for it." She smiles and kisses him again he holds her and Zero coughs and says "Principals coming." They break apart quickly wiping their lips and standing next to each other walking through the entrance of the school. He says "Just kidding." They both look at him and Nikki says "Meany." Zero chuckles and walks to his locker.

He opens it putting books in and taking books out of his locker. "Um excuse me?" He goes on putting his stuff in his locker. "Excuse me?" He turns and sees a girl with glasses and asks "Yes?" She says nervously "Umm I just transferred here and I don't know my way around. Could you show me?" He says "umm sure just hold on a sec." She nods and he grabs what he needs closing his locker then turning back to her. "So where are you headed?"

She looks up at him blushing and fumbles with her schedule and hands it to him. She gasps as his and her hands brush past each others. He says "sorry." She says "It's my fault." He smiles and looks at her schedule seeing her first class. "Oh you have Mrs. Pearson, were in the same class, she's crazy but she's fun." She smiles and nods.

"So where did you transfer from?" She says "Oh I transferred from Illinois or the United States." He says "Oh how is it over there?" She says "It's okay my mom remarried since my father died a few years ago and they decided to move to Japan." He looks at her understandingly "Must be hard without your father around." She looks up at him sadly and says "Actually it's much better." He stares at her confused.

"You see my father really wasn't a nice man. He used to beat my mother and he used to…" He stops along with her and places his hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him and he says "You can tell me. I'll listen." She looks at him and feels her eyes well up with tears. She covers her face and he pulls her into his arms. She places her head on his chest. "It's okay, it's okay, just let it out." She cries harder into his chest.

He puts a finger under her chin and pulls out a handkerchief and wipes away her tears. He says "If you want to go on you can, I'm not going to force you." She looks up at him for a while then nods. "You see my father used to rape me." He stares at her shocked and feels anger flow into him.

She continues "He was an alcoholic and he used to get drunk all the time. He would go to his friend's house and gamble our money away then come back with nothing. My mother would be so angry with him. I was afraid of my father and I know my mother was too.

I would always feel enraged whenever he struck my mother. That's why whenever I was around to see him strike her I would hit him back with all my might; and whenever I wasn't' around and I came home to see my mother with bruises I would throw all of his beer out. I didn't care what he did to me, as long as he didn't hurt my mother. She's the only person I have in this world that genuinely cares for me.

Everyone else in my family is dead because of a fire that broke out and the person who caused it was my father. From that day I hated him even more. My mother and I cried every night. He didn't even try to apologize, he was so cold hearted. That's why when he died me and my mother looked at each other and cried.

She told me that it was finally over. My mother looked so relieved, I felt so relieved as well. I can't begin to tell you how happy my mother looks now, how good she looks. She's finally found the man she's always wanted. I couldn't be happier for her."

She looks up at him smiling through the tears. "And now I have a baby brother on the way. I'm just glad that she didn't have another child with him. Who knows what he would've done to him as well." She wipes away her tears with his handkerchief and he looks down at her seeing the sincerity in her eyes.

He smiles at her as all of the previous anger he was feeling drained away. He pulls her in for another hug and they both stay like that for a while. He looks down at her and says,

"Now you have two people, who care about you." She looks up at him for awhile not believing what he said but seeing that his expression didn't change she slowly came to realize he was being truthful. She smiled and said "Well, thanks. You'd be my first friend here." He smiled and nodded.

They walked down the hall as all of the girls stared at her envious. "By the way, my names Zero." She looks up at him and says "Mines Lily"

**And there you have it! Wait until the next one! Hope you comment on it and give me your thoughts. Bad or good. Hopefully good.**


End file.
